Love Is Not A Stranger
by Truthspeaker
Summary: In which Oliver observers the unusual relationship between Harry and Draco. A surprise meeting, a club visit, a wedding through the eyes of Oliver Wood.OliverHarry, DracoHarry, RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These boys and girls belong to rich people so obviously not me.

A/N: Review would be very much welcomed. I'm still reworking this story but the new parts should come out pretty regularly. Peace

Love is Not a Stranger

I've heard the name Harry Potter my whole life. I admired him from the moment I first saw him fly. I've lusted after him since he was an awkward boy of 17. I fell in love with him as a young man on the dance floor, tall, smooth, confident in a way he had only just realized he could be. It came as quite a shock that he could love me back, that he did love me back. Even more shocking that he wanted what I did the forever and not just for a little while. He agreed to marriage. I'm not sure why I thought he wouldn't, he loves me. He wants a Christmas wedding. Christmas was never happy for him growing up, he wants to change that, make it something special. Dec 24 Christmas eve, the day we would be married. The closer the day gets the more convinced I am that things will work out, it will all be okay.

And than today happen. Right now occurred. I've know about Draco since the start. How could I not know about Draco Malfoy. When we first started dating Harry was quite up front about his odd ball relationship with Malfoy. They fucked a lot regularly unless one of them was involved. Whatever they had between them stopped the minute Harry kissed me back under the mistletoe two years go. It went even further under dust when Draco took off for Africa and detective work a year ago. It's still startles me to see them together.

Luck and chance made this moment possible. I turn the corner in time to spot Draco who is talking on a muggle cell and staring at a pretty women in a short skirt walked by on the other side of the street. Harry was reading a strip of paper walking towards him. They crashed into each other Draco clutching the phone in one hand Harry waist in the other. Harry eyes had closed on impact, glasses throw askew. Draco eyes widen slightly as he realized who he is holding. He warps both arms around Harry, whispering something in Harry's ear, he pulls him closer. Harry leans into him with out opening his eyes, he knows it is Malfoy who holds him. Would he known me by voice, smell, touch? Harry smiles against Draco chest and hugs him hard. Draco lean in kissing Harry once twice on the lip. The third time he kisses hard, Harry kisses back just as hard, fingers digging into Draco over coat. Harry my fiancé is making out with Malfoy in the middle of muggle London. The first thought that filter pass that image is Harry has lost his mittens, again third time this winter. Harry pulls out the kiss and smiles up at Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

I slip out my wand, whisper a spell. What Draco says next I hear perfectly.

"Pots just the man I was looking for."

Harry rolls his eyes. "liar." he hugs Draco again, arms winding there way around Draco's neck. "I bet you where going to visit Ron before you even called and told me you landed."

Malfoy laughs fingers brushing Harry hair off his forehead, a long finger runs over the faint scar. "I told you last week I was coming back."

"You never said where or when. Where are you meeting Ron?"

"Sid's café. Hermione will be there."

Harry pouts it was cute enduring, the way his lower lip slide out. I was use to being on the receiving end of that look. I usually lean in and kiss Harry until the pout turns into something hungry, heated. Draco has other ways of dealing. He pinches Harry's nose. Harry twists his head to get away, his pout slips into a smile.

"God Malfoy you're stealing my friends go get some of your own."

Draco pinches Harry's nose again. "Yours will do just fine Potter." He leans in kisses Harry again open mouth slip of tongue. Harry wraps himself around Draco till there's no space between them, he gives into the kiss easy, familiar, as if he had not last see the man over a year ago. Draco pulls out the kiss, smirk in place. He leans in kiss Harry's neck, pulling him along till they lean against a brick office building. A middle aged man walking by frowns as he watches them. Draco tosses the man a smirk, licking his lip he cups Harry butt in his hand. Harry laughs against Draco neck. The man shakes his head and speeds up. Harry kisses Draco once on the lips and steps back detangling himself from Malfoy who pouts. Harry pokes him in the cheek.

"You still feel like heaven Malfoy. But I'm getting married in a week."

Draco caught Harry's hand between his own and kisses the palm. "I know. I came back for the wedding."

Harry leans in closer letting Draco's hand slip low on his hip. "Are you bringing anyone?"

Draco shrugs eyes focused somewhere beyond Harry head. "If I meet someone before than sure."

Rolling his eyes Harry smacks Draco shoulder "You never change."

Draco smirks. "You wouldn't want me to Pots."

Harry wrinkles up his nose at the name but I know he likes it, Draco's private nickname for him. Draco gives his shoulder a slight nudge. "Come with me to meet Ron and Hermione."

Harry nudged him back. "I'm meet Oliver in 20 minutes."

Draco pouts batting his long lashes in Harry direction. "Stay for five minutes they'll be glad to see you."

"Fine five minutes." He tugs Draco away from the wall. Draco drops an arm around Harry's shoulder and they head for Sid's.

They fit together well, they always have. Malfoy and Potter. For all that is between them they still tend to call each other by surname. Not a normal practice for lovers nothing has ever normal between them. I follow behind them neither of them seems to notice me to taken up in their conversation of jokes and put downs. It seems in the space of moments they have turned from something like lovers to simply the best of mates. They stop to glance in the window of a sports store and their conversation turns to football. Draco seems too devolved a really love of the sport he makes grand hand jesters as he talk about a game that Harry should have seen but missed. I blush slight at the mention of the game me and Harry had been there. We had intended to watch the game but end up spending the game in the men's room. The memory of the way Harry moved against me as I tried to keep him quiet warmed me. Yes Draco was back but Harry was still mine.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry and Draco get there Hermione and Ron are already waiting in front the restaurant. They laugh when they see Harry with Draco. Hermione drapes her arms around them both.

"You found him Draco that's so sweet."

Draco smirks and pats her back before stepping out of the three way hug. "I bumped into him literally two blocks back."

Ron shakes his head. "Reading and walking again Harry."

Harry blushes and hugs Hermione. They had seen each other the night before last. With those two it's always like it's been years. Draco steps away from them smirking, eyebrow arched. Ron reaches for him, pulls Draco into a tight hug. Draco hugs back, fingers moving to shove red hair out of Ron's eyes. Their hug last longer then Hermione and Harry. Draco rests his head on Ron shoulder and holds on, Ron holds him tight. It's odd between them, even more so than Draco and Harry. I think Ron was in love with Draco for awhile and Draco I think loved him back but it changed whatever it was and they where left closer friends because of it. They pull apart, a parting kiss on the lips, a smile. Draco turns to Hermione who throw her arms around him. She loves him in a fierce way, the way a younger sister would love her brother. He pulls out the hug kisses her lips, whispers something in her ear that makes her laugh. They pull apart. Some time during the war they had mange to become family and really standing in the dining hall their first year who could say they saw that coming.

Harry shuffles his feet staring at his friends. "I should get going I have to meet Oliver."

Ron rolls his eyes. Hermione beams. Draco smirks.

Draco is the one to speaks up. "Why don't you call him and tell him to meet you here."

Harry blushes and plays with the zipper on his jacket. "He doesn't have a cell."

Draco's eyes widen, he looks confused. "No cell? Why the bloody fuck not."

Hermione smacks his arm. "Draco language really it's only a cell. Oliver plays for a Quidditch team. He spends most of him time in the wizard world. Why would he need a muggle device?"

Draco looks appalled. "I work for the wizard world and I own two."

Ron laughs at Draco's face. "Well mate that's because you're a bit excessive."

Draco turns to glare on Ron. "What do you mean by that."

Hermione gives them both a hard look. "Ron is saying you really only need one cell."

Draco looks to Harry who shrugs. "I hardly ever use my cell."

Draco snorts. "That is because you're all filthy philistines. A cell is meant to be used and really if you had anything resembling a life you too would require two."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Really Draco you only need two because you're a terrible drunk slut."

Ron laughs so hard he almost chokes. Harry bits his lip to try and hold in his laughter. Draco tosses his hair back and gives Hermione a pouty look. "It takes work to find a proper lay."

Hermione takes hold of Harry's arm. "Go meet Oliver we'll come visit you for dinner. You better warn him Draco is back in town."

Harry beams at her. "I'll see you guys for dinner." He gives her a hug. Pats Ron on the back and lets Draco stops him long enough to give him a quick open mouth kiss that leaves Harry red faced and dazed. Harry waves to his friends and starts off in my direction. I slip behind a building. Draco Malfoy pops back up and Harry tumbled into him as if he'd never left. It was always like that even before Draco went undercover. He would show up at Harry's flat and they would just fall into each other. They move as one, breath simultaneously, think in sync. Harry says he never loved anyone the way he loves me. He said what he had with Draco is different. I know it's true. I have something in Harry that Draco never touched. I get looks and smiles that Draco never saw but I knew that Draco has a part of Harry that I can never get to. He was Harry's first everything. His first rival, bully, confident, the first to teach him to kiss, suck, touch, bend, arch. Harry loves him even if he's never said it. Even if most times Harry didn't even realize how much a part of him Draco is, how deep and hard they loved each other. I saw it, tried my hardest to ignore it.

Draco knows. It's why he started running and never stopped. Maybe that was right of him to run from something that deep. A love like that could wound as much as it healed. It might have been the cowardly thing to do but I thank him silently for it every day. Harry is mine because Draco wasn't man enough to take a stand. I worried at the start of everything that Draco might change his mind, decide he wanted to have more with Harry. If he did decided to be more to Harry, for Harry, I knew I didn't stand a chance. Draco made it quite clear to me that he would never step in my way, not for me but for Harry. He wouldn't twist him hurt him like that. That was enough for me with Draco half way around the world. Having Draco back in England puts me on edge.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm looking for a beta for this story if you interested please contact me.

I pushed myself away from the wall and walk to the restaurant. Harry had arrived first and was holding a table. He smiles when he sees me offering up a little wave. I smiles back. It is easy to see Harry back there on the street curled into Draco, just as easy as to see him this morning back arched as I moved in him. I stop to give Harry a quick kiss before sitting. A waiter appeared. We order the usual. Harry beams at me.

"Draco is back I saw him before I got here. Bumped into him really I was reading and walking again. He's eating with Ron and Hermione right now."

"Really. When did he get in? Is he coming to the wedding?"

"I think he flew in today or yesterday. He's coming alone I hope…. the date he brought to Hermione and Ron wedding almost fell in the cake."

I reach across the tablet to squeeze Harry's hand. "I'm sure he won't do anything to ruin your big day."

Harry gives me a soft smile. "Our big day."

I stroke his knuckles. His smile still does things to my stomach. He is really very handsome when he's happy.

"Are you okay Oliver you look a bit…worn."

"Too much training in the cold. I'm fine did you get the time off."

"Of course even my boss wouldn't be mean enough to not give me honeymoon time."

I laugh because he looks sweet frowning and pouting in one go. He's cute with out realizing it.

"They're coming over for dinner so I'll be getting home early."

I take a sip of water stopping myself for chocking. "Who is coming over?"

"Ron Hermione and Draco, I'll cook."

"I suppose that's fine as long as they leave early I had plans for tonight."

He blushed sweetly, cheeks turning a pale pink. I bring his hand to my lip kiss the pads softly. He has nice hands slim but solid a little rough but the palms are soft to the touch. I never really noticed how small they look until I saw Draco holding them. He smiles at me eyes big and happy. The waiter brings our food, we eat. We don't talk about much Harry is bouncy over Draco's arrival and I have a big game to play in 2 hours.

I can't shake the image of Harry falling into Draco. The easy way he just accepted his hold. My mind is a minefield everywhere it wander I stumble over something. This week is bringing back memories I though I'd buried. I woke this morning breathing hard body tensed expecting a blow, the image of Terry Boot's body crumpling to the ground still vivid behind in my mind. Harry was still asleep beside me clutching his pillow looking sully and perfect. I can see him then. He was a kid. He didn't seem like it at the time but than I wasn't much older. Him and his pack they made the different in the war anyone in the wizard world could quote you stories of their grand battles. I never really understood how they formed. The history of the pack is already a legendary mystery. I have yet to worked up the courage to ask Harry about it. We rarely talk about the war. The years before it and the ones after but never really what Voldmort did to the wizard world. There are days when it can't be avoidable like the anniversary of Voldmort defeat which is the official end of the war although there were battles for months after. It is come upon the 5th year anniversary the end of January. I watch Harry chew on his burger. He gives me a smile, eyebrow raise in question. I shrug trying to find a smile and failing. He opens his mouth and shows me his half chewed burger. I choke on my water as I laugh. He smiles and finishes chewing.

"That's disgusting Harry."

"That what you get for being all stoic and silent. Where did you go?"

I'm quiet for a moment. There is a lot I can say and most of it would be a lie. I meet his eyes he is asking for the truth. "I was thinking about the war. It's been almost 5 years."

Harry nods eyes suddenly very serious. "I figure as much. Are you okay?"

He would ask me that. Me who had suffered not so much. All my immediate family made it through. I never really spent much time on the front. All my best mates are among the living. The war touched me but it didn't wound me unlike Harry who with Draco and the rest for the pack spent the majority of the war at the front. Who bleed wept and died to defeat Voldemort and he ask me if I'm alright. "I'm fine Harry it's just 5 years is a milestone a small one but something."

"I never…" he stops himself small sharp smile that doesn't fit. "Me and Draco had a bet going during the war 5 years after we were going to round up the whole pack and take a vacation to Hawaii and spend 5 weeks drunk off our asses. Things have changed." He meet my eyes and I see him the old Harry the one that use to stand in front of the war council and fling insults at them for their sloppy tactics that only gained loss of life. "I'm glad things change." His voice is soft.

I want more than anything to lean across the table and kiss away the bruised boy. He looks away from me. "I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't have said anything."

He shakes his head. "No I think." He pauses poking his fires. "I think we should talk about it before the wedding. There is a lot I have to tell you about everything."

"You don't have to explain anything."

He looks up half the Harry I love half the one that belong sole to Draco and the pack. "I have to talk to the others but there are some things you should know. Marrying me means you're stuck with them for life."

"I don't mind they're not a bad lot and you're worth anything."

The smile he gives me is more inline with the Harry I have come to love.


End file.
